A Lovely Story
by kislap
Summary: Kim Minhee, a Korean-American 2PM fan girl living in Seoul, has been trying to reach the man of her dreams, Jungwon. But it's impossible... Not for Minhee. Ft. OC, 2PM


_A/N: Hello there guys :) Hope you enjoy my simple story. By the way, I actually got inspiration from a poster I made before. If you want to see it, it's here: .com/art/Random-poster-135109281 _

------

"Get up.", a petite woman said to a dead looking girl, slapping the girl's toes and thighs, to make the poor girl wake up. The girl groaned. Yes, she wasn't dead. She's alive. She tried to yank the tiny woman's hands by kicking her legs in the air, still not opening her eyes.

"It's 7:00! Your classes start 7:20, it's the first day of school! Get up!", the tiny woman shouted. Who knew that the really small woman could raise her voice that loud? With her incessant shouts, the other girl finally got up. It was her first day of classes. She opened her eyes, though tired and still kind of sleepy, she smiled, after seeing the poster of her favorite boy band, 2PM, on the ceiling of her brightly-colored room. When she finally stood up, the petite woman, who the girl also calls Omma, which means 'mom' in Korean, left the room, and went inside another room, trying to wake her husband up.

The girl was left inside her room, still standing, not doing anything. She finally decided to go to the shower and take a good bath. After bathing, she put her clothes on, took her bag and her glasses, and she went down the stairs as fast as she could, seeing that it was already 7:15 am. She got a loaf of bread, kissed her parents, and ran to her school, Seoul Science High School.

She barely made it on time. She ran into her first class, which was Math. She opened the door nervously. She smiled after seeing that Mr. Kwon, their stout teacher wasn't there yet. She sat beside her best friend, Choi JungAh, who was excitedly clapping and screaming after seeing her best friend. They hugged for a good minute, JungAh missing her best friend so much. JungAh hasn't seen her best friend in a month, because her friend got grounded due to the loss of her phone.

"It's been a month! You look wonderful, JungAh. And.... I've missed you so much! I had no one to talk to, except my gloomy, worn-out teddy bear. I was fucking lonely. Dreadful."

"Thanks, Minhee. Although I've missed you so much, I think we should stop talking. Mr. Kwon's here, and he's glaring at us.", JungAh whispered to Minhee.

"Choi JungAh. Kim Minhee. What a wonderful way to welcome me back to this school. Detention for both of you." Minhee's mouth dropped to the ground. Detention? First day of school? Just because of that? No. Fucking. Way. And because of her, even JungAh is in trouble.

"Sorry, Mr. Kwon.", the girls said in chorus. Mr. Kwon started his boring lesson, no one really listening, except for that top student in front of the class, and who kept asking lots of questions to Mr. Kwon. Minhee fought the urge to sleep, knowing she might get another day of detention if she slept. After an hour and a half of boredom, the bell rang. The students excitedly stood up, and said their goodbyes to Mr. Kwon, walking to the door, and to their next class.

"God, I hate detention. It's like being grounded all over again. Plus, it would mean I'd have less time searching for new 2PM pictures.", Minhee blurted out.

They walked to their lockers, getting ready for their next class, History. While Minhee was having some nonstop blabbing, her friend kept on tapping her shoulder.

"What?! I'm not done sharing my 2PM news yet. I really think Jay's gonna come back. I fucking BELIEVE." Minhee said. JungAh pointed to the other direction. Minhee froze. It was Park Jungwon. The man of her dreams. The man she believes she will marry. The man who she believes would be her prince charming. The man who is just so hot. He was just the fucking man.

He was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. He was the only man who could make those simple clothes look really hot. Minhee secretly dreamed of this man. Not those dreams. Okay, maybe there were some dreams of that kind. But they rarely occur to Minhee... Really. He JUST walked, and automatically, hundreds of eyes were glued to his wonderful face and body.

And of course, he didn't notice her.

"Minhee, seriously. Stop it. I know he's hot but... There are plenty of other guys. Just like 2PM.... They're waiting for you, for like, all of their lives." JungAh tried to knock some sense up to her friend.

"I know, I know." The bell rang, and they ran to their next class, History. Minhee's favorite subject. Favorite subject to sleep in. While their new history teacher was giving her lessons, Minhee slept for about 5 minutes. She almost felt 5 minutes in heaven. She dreamt about her and Jungwon, cuddling....

"Miss Kim Minhee." She had a smile on her face, eyes still closed.

"Minhee. Wake up." Her best friend tugged her.

"Huh?" Minhee finally opened her eyes, shocked by the sight before her: a new teacher, glaring at her, with eyes almost popping out of their sockets. What a way to impress.

"Because of your sleeping, Ms. Kim, you get 1 hour more of detention. Mr. Kwon said to me earlier that you already misbehaved earlier. So that means... you get 2 hours of detention." She had this wide smile plastered on her face, and Minhee smiled back, fake of course. Minhee wanted to slap the teacher. Great. Just great.

After that incident, everything was a blur, with Minhee being really bummed about getting 2 hours of detention..... Until detention came.

She entered the room with JungAh, and sat beside each other. Minhee badly wanted to talk to JungAh, but she knew better. She knew that if she did that, she'll get another hour of detention. JungAh felt pity for her best friend. It wasn't Minhee's fault she was so tired. Although there were some incidents before where she slept in History, JungAh believed that her best friend didn't deserve an hour of detention. She knew Minhee was working her ass off last night cleaning the entire Kim household. She looked really tired. Usually, Minhee's dark brown eyes would be glowing with beauty, but not today. Her hair was tied in a bun, revealing her long neck. She was a Korean-American, but you can barely see the American in her. She spent her whole life in the tiny Kim household in Seoul. She had a slender body. Really sexy, if you ask any guy out there... Well, except Jungwon.

I just love this room. Just wonderful, Minhee thought. The silence of the room was killing her. Until she heard a creak. A tall, handsome man entered the room.

Park Jungwon.


End file.
